The instant invention relates generally to animal cages, and more particularly, to an animal containment system.
Numerous cages and the like have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to confine animals. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,662,713 of Sachs, 3,618,568 of Breeden, and 3,611,994 of Bailey, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.